


Berührungen im Dunkel

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Credence Barebone, Credence Barebone Heals, Darkness, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Top Original Percival Graves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Nachdem Percival den Fängen Grindelwalds lange entkommen ist, bemerkt er mehr und mehr, wie anziehend Credence auf ihn wirkt. Auf einer MACUSA-Silvesterfeier wagt er endlich den nächsten Schritt.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 3





	Berührungen im Dunkel

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> Was lange währt, wird endlich gut! Weihnachten, Familienessen und spontaner Internetausfall haben mir das Schreiben des letzten Adventskapitels etwas erschwert, aber hier ist es nun!  
> Und ich habe es mir extra bis zum Schluss aufgehoben, weil es mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel ist <3  
> In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen von dem Kapitel für den 24ten Dezember für meinen Adventskalender 2019.
> 
> Prompt: Heiße Schokolade, Dunkelheit, Silvester  
> Setting: Irgendwo nach dem 1ten Film, nur dass Credence vom MACUSA in die Zauberergemeinschaft eingegliedert wird. Percival wurde gefunden und ebenfalls wieder in die Gesellschaft eingeführt.  
> Stimmung: Fluff und Sex  
> Warnung: explizite Beschreibung von Sex

Percival hatte Credence den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Der Junge war dieses Jahr zur Silvesterparty im MACUSA eingeladen worden. Ein Jahr nachdem Grindelwald New York auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, ein Jahr nachdem Percival gefunden worden war und man seinen geschundenen Geist und Körper hatte heilen können, standen sie nun beide hier, umgeben von anderen Angestellten, Auroren, Würdenträgern und der Präsidentin.  
Percival hatte das vergangene Jahr dafür genutzt, sich auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen und hatte von Credences Leidensgeschichte erfahren. Sie waren bereits vor seiner Entführung miteinander vertraut gewesen und obwohl er ahnte, dass Credence ihn nicht sehen wollte, hatte sich der Junge doch nicht gewehrt, als er ihn im MACUSA angesprochen hatte.  
Credence, dessen Schulbildung nun nachgeholt wurde, während der MACUSA sich darum kümmerte, auch die restlichen Bereiche seines Lebens zaubererwürdig zu gestalten, war oft im Hauptgebäude vorgeladen worden und Percival war ihm öfter über den Weg gelaufen, als dass es Zufall sein konnte. Percival wusste selbst am besten, dass es kein Zufall war. Der Junge hatte etwas an sich, das er nicht greifen konnte. Etwas, das Percival zu ihm hinzog und ihn dazu brachte, in seiner Nähe sein zu wollen. Es war nur zum Teil sein übergroßer Beschützerinstinkt. Zum anderen Teil war es Credences Art, die seine Gesellschaft so angenehm machte, dass Percival ständig einen Vorwand fand, ihm nahe zu sein. Über das vergangene Jahr waren sie einander nähergekommen, auf einer freundschaftlich vertrauten Ebene, die Percival nicht ausreichte, doch über die er sich nicht beklagen durfte. Er wusste, dass er Credences Gesellschaft nicht missen wollte. Dass es das Highlight seiner Woche war, wenn sie sich begegneten. Und er sah Credence an, dass dieser sich bei jedem Treffen mehr freute, ihn zu sehen. Anfangs war er skeptisch gewesen, nervös und unsicher. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie Grindelwald ihn hatte benutzen wollen und welche Versprechungen er ihm dafür gemacht hatte.  
Aber mit der Zeit war sein Misstrauen verschwunden. Er war zugänglich geworden, sogar gesprächig und seine höfliche Freundlichkeit hatte sich mehr und mehr zu offener Zuneigung gewandelt. Percival sah die bewundernden Blicke, die er ihm zuwarf. Er bemerkte das Schaudern, das Credences schlanke Statur durchlief, wenn er sich ein wenig zu ihm vorbeugte, um ihm ein ‘Guten Morgen’ zuzuraunen oder ein ‘Schön, dich zu sehen’. Er sah das leichte Rot auf den blassen Wangen, wenn Percival sich in einem Fahrstuhl an ihn herandrängte, unter dem Vorwand, den anderen Kollegen mehr Platz zu machen.  
Credence war schüchtern. Aber Percival glaubte, dass der Junge nicht abgeneigt sein würde, wenn er den nächsten Schritt tat. Und so dachte er nun darüber nach, wie er es am besten angehen sollte, ohne das unschuldige Geschöpf vollends zu verschrecken und am Ende in Grindelwalds Fußstapfen zu treten.  
Er grübelte noch darüber, während er den Blick auf Credence legte, der sich eben von dem Hauselfen am Buffet eine heiße Schokolade hatte geben lassen und dann versuchte, den vielen anderen Gästen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sein Blick blieb dunkel auf der zierlichen Gestalt liegen, während er den Hunger in sich wachsen fühlte. Diese Gier. Es gab dieser Tage wenig, was er begehrte. Doch die Versuchung, die der Junge darstellte, mit seinem schüchternen, unschuldigen Auftreten und seiner unterwürfigen Art, ließ Percival nicht kalt. Zu sehr war er der Gegenpol zu Percivals eigenem Charakter, der erfahren – beinahe schon durchtrieben – und überaus dominant war. Forsch, da, wo Credence zurückschreckte. Selbstbewusst, wo Credence nervös wurde. Der Gedanke, die Welt des Jungen zu erschüttern, lockte sein Ego. Das Wissen, dass ein derart hübsches Geschöpf, das gerade mal zwanzig war, ihn und seine in die Jahre gekommene Erscheinung attraktiv fand, schmeichelte ihm.  
Darüber hinaus ahnte Percival, dass Credence mehr war als das, was er zur Schau stellte. Ein Mensch, der einen Obscurus überlebte, über so viele Jahre hinweg, musste widerstandsfähig sein und stärker als er aussah. Percival war neugierig, ob sich seine Vermutung bestätigte.  
Credence hatte wohl gespürt, dass er ihn beobachtete, denn er hob den Blick von seiner Tasse und schaute durch die Menge so geradewegs zu Percival hin, als hätte er ihn gerufen.  
Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, fühlte Percival ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden und er sah an dem deutlichen Schauder, der Credences Körper durchwanderte, dass ihn der hitzige Ausdruck in Percivals Augen ebenso wenig kalt ließ. Credence erstarrte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Und Percival fühlte seinen Jagdtrieb Überhand nehmen. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, langsam und ohne den Blick von Credence zu nehmen, während er durch die Menge glitt. Die Menschen machten ihm Platz, wie er es gewohnt war. Seine Aura genügte meist, damit sie ihm aus dem Weg gingen und so pirschte er sich ungehindert an, wie ein Panther auf der Jagd.  
Er sah Credence nervös schlucken. Der Junge war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, während er den Blick, wie es schien, nicht fortreißen konnte.  
Percival mochte den Gedanken, dass Credence unter seinem Bann stand – ebenso, wie er dem Jungen mehr und mehr verfiel.  
Die Spannung zwischen ihnen erhöhte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er auf Credence zu tat. Und als er schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb – so nah, wie er es sich bei ihrem jetzigen Stand erlaubte und doch weit genug weg, um nicht aufdringlich zu sein – bebten Credences Nasenflügel, als würde er Percivals Geruch aufnehmen und seine Pupillen waren so geweitet, dass seine ohnehin dunklen Augen noch schwärzer wurden.  
Percival ahnte, dass er ein ähnliches Bild abgab, denn er nahm Credences verführerischen Duft unter der Mixtur aus Gerüchen wahr, die den Raum erfüllte, und es hatte augenblicklich eine Wirkung auf ihn. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Das Kribbeln in ihm nahm zu.  
“Guten Abend, Credence”, begrüßte er den Jungen mit samtiger Stimme und er hörte, wie tief er klang. Tiefer und rauer als gewöhnlich.  
“Guten Abend, Sir”, hauchte Credence, dessen Gesicht dunkelrot angelaufen war. Er schaute Percival mit halb geöffnetem Mund an und als schien ihm dann klar zu werden, dass er starrte, riss er eilig den Kopf fort und senkte den Blick auf seine Schuhe.  
“Ich hoffe, du amüsierst dich?”, fragte Percival unter dem Vorwand, Smalltalk zu führen, obwohl er deutlich fühlte, dass er lauerte und ahnte, dass Credence es ebenfalls spürte.  
Credence nickte fahrig. “J-ja, Mr. Graves”, stammelte er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme.  
Percivals Mundwinkel zuckten. Credence war hinreißend. Wenn der Abend so lief, wie Percival es geplant hatte, würde er ihn das ‘Mr. Graves’ heute noch öfter sagen hören. Er wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Er konnte es nicht.  
“Und dennoch...”, begann Percival und gab seiner Stimme einen besorgten Klang, “...kam ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du ganz allein bist. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?”  
Credence nickte erneut. “S-s-sicher", sagte er.  
Percival schmunzelte und trat dann näher. “Credence, du glühst ja”, sagte er und achtete darauf, noch besorgter zu klingen. Er legte Credence einen Handrücken auf die Stirn. Ihm entging nicht, wie der Junge bei der Berührung scharf die Luft einzog und zurückschreckte.  
“Hast du etwa Fieber?”, fragte Percival unschuldig.  
Credence schüttelte eilig den Kopf. “Nein”, murmelte er, “Es... es ist nur...”  
Percival beobachtete, wie er nach einem Grund suchte, den er als Vorwand nehmen konnte. Er genoss es, ihm bei dem Versuch zuzusehen, so zu tun, als würde es nicht an Percival liegen.  
“Es ist sehr warm hier drin”, keuchte Credence schließlich.  
Percival nickte und hielt den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht. “Da gebe ich dir Recht”, sagte er sanft, obwohl es nicht übermäßig warm war. Er wies mit dem Kopf zu den großen Glastüren, die den Saal vom Balkon trennten. “Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig frische Luft schnappen? Der kühle Winterwind wird dir sicher guttun.”  
Credence nickte. “O-okay”, sagte er leise und begann, in die Richtung zu gehen, in die Percival gedeutet hatte.  
Percival sah zu, wie er sich schüchtern durch die Massen schob und folgte ihm. Die Augen auf das Ziel gerichtet - nämlich in Credences Nacken – konnte Percival sehen, dass sich dort, wo er hinsah, Credences Härchen aufstellten. Er spürte offensichtlich seinen Blick. Gut.  
Als sie an den Türen ankamen, öffnete Credence eine davon und schlüpfte durch den Spalt hindurch. Percival folgte ihm hinaus in die Kälte. Sie standen so weit oben auf dem Woolworth Gebäude, dass der Wind hier hätte reißend sein müssen. Doch ein Zauber hielt ihn flau und sanft wie eine Brise. Kalt war es dennoch.  
Percival beobachtete, wie Credence bis zur Brüstung ging und in die Ferne schaute. Er stellte sich neben ihn und ließ den Blick ebenfalls über die Lichter der Stadt schweifen, als würden sie ihn interessieren.  
Einen Moment lang ließ er Credence die Gelegenheit, durchzuatmen.  
Dann drehte er sich zu Credence und sagte leise: “Dieser Blick, mit dem du mich ansiehst...”  
Credence neben ihm riss den Kopf von der Aussicht fort und zu Percival hin. Er wirkte ertappt. Panisch.  
Percival schmunzelte. “Er gefällt mir”, schnurrte er sanft.  
Er sah, wie Credence sich entspannte, doch das Rot seiner Wangen nahm zu. Schüchtern wich Credence Percivals Blick aus, während er sich die Unterlippe zerbiss. Er zog sich zurück und trat einen Schritt von Percival fort. Dass er ihn so direkt darauf angesprochen hatte, schien Credence peinlich zu sein. Wie zu erwarten von jemandem, der so unerfahren und rein war wie er.  
“Es ist als...”, begann Percival mit samtener, einschmeichelnder Stimme und folgte ihm. Er legte Credence zärtlich die Hand in den Nacken und strich über die Gänsehaut, die sich dort gebildet hatte, bis seine Hand schließlich in der Halsbeuge des Jungen liegen blieb. Eine Geste, die vertraut war. Eine, von der er wusste, dass sie ihre Wirkung bei Credence nie verfehlte. Dafür dürstete es ihn zu sehr nach einer liebevollen Berührung.  
Einen Moment lang ließ Percival die Hand dort und er bemerkte, dass Credence sich dagegen schmiegte. “... als würdest du wollen, dass ich dich küsse, Credence”, beendete Percival seinen Satz in einem leisen Raunen.  
Credence, der ihm nun gegenüberstand, erschauderte. Dann schaute er mit einem hinreißenden Augenaufschlag zu Percival auf. Sein Blick flackerte unsicher, doch etwas Verträumtes glitzerte darin. Etwas Sehnendes.  
Percival fragte nicht um Erlaubnis. Dafür war die Bestätigung, die er in Credences Augen sah, zu groß. Er überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, beugte sich zu dem Jungen vor und legte ihre Lippen aufeinander. Credences Mund war weich und zart, erhitzt und bebte vor Aufregung. Percival fühlte, wie es seine animalische Seite weiter anfachte, während dem Jungen wegen des Kusses ein Keuchen entwich und er fühlbar zusammenzuckte. Als Percival langsam die Lippen bewegte, erbebte Credence und schmolz dann förmlich dahin. Percival bemerkte an dem kurzen Taumeln, dass Credences Knie weich geworden waren. Um ihn zu stützen, schlang Percival den anderen Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn näher.  
Kühle Hände legten sich auf seine Brust, krallten sich sehnend in die Weste seines Dreiteilers. Ein atemloses, zittriges Stöhnen kam Credence über die Lippen, als Percival den Kuss vertiefte und seine Zunge vorschob. Sie traf auf Credences Zunge und der Junge schwankte abermals in Percivals Umarmung. Sein Griff in Percivals Weste wurde fester, als suchte er Halt.  
Ihr Kuss war hitzig und Percival steckte so viel Leidenschaft hinein, dass kein Zweifel daran aufkommen konnte, wie diese Geste gemeint war. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von Credences Lippen zu lösen. Sie schmeckten süßlich nach dem Kakao, den Credence auf dem Geländer hatte stehen lassen, als er sich zu ihm herumgewandt hatte. Credences unbeholfene Versuche, mit Percivals Kussfähigkeiten mitzuhalten und seinen Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen, machten ihn für Percival so unheimlich anziehend, dass er die Hände nicht dort liegen lassen konnte, wo sie waren. Während er Credence mit dem einen Arm noch immer stützte, wanderte die andere Hand von Credences Nacken über seine Brust hinunter.  
“Ich weiß, dass...”, raunte Percival mit kehliger Stimme, als er sich einen Moment aus dem Kuss löste, “...dass du möchtest, dass ich dich berühre.” Seine Hand strich über Credences Bauch, den er unter dem dünnen Pullover erbeben fühlen konnte.  
Credence schaute nervös zu Percival auf. Er hatte sich noch immer in seine Weste gekrallt und seine Nasenflügel bebten. Er atmete flach. Kleine Wölkchen begleiteten jedes Ausatmen. ”M-Mr. Graves”, keuchte er und sog dann scharf die Luft ein, als sich Percivals Hand unter seinen Pullover schob und seine weiche Haut entlangfuhr. Er zitterte, doch er schmiegte sich näher an Percival heran, der jede noch so kleine Regung genau beobachtete. Percival liebte es, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er von einer derart unschuldigen Berührung bereits den Verstand verlor. Wie würde er erst reagieren, wenn Percival verruchtere Dinge mit ihm anstellte? So willig, wie Credence an ihm hing, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie geradewegs darauf zusteuerten.  
“Mein Junge”, raunte Percival Credence ins Ohr und drückte ihn ein wenig mehr an sich, “Ich tue nichts lieber als das.”  
Er sah, wie sich Credences Nackenhaare aufstellten, ehe er sich näher an Percival schmiegte, zögernd und nervös, aber unersättlich. Percivals Hand war den flachen Bauch entlang gestrichen und dann in Credences unteren Rücken gewandert. Dort ließ Percival sie soweit hinauf gleiten, wie es möglich war, ohne Credence komplett der Eiseskälte auszusetzen, und nahm sie dann wieder nach vorn. Sie strich über eine von Credences Brustwarzen. Der Junge keuchte auf. Sein heißer Atem traf Percivals Halsbeuge, während er sich weiter gegen ihn presste und dabei dafür sorgte, dass sie im Schritt übereinander rieben. Percival entwich ein dunkles Grollen, während Credence zittrig aufstöhnte.  
“Oh, Credence”, seufzte Percival und versuchte, sich nicht dazu verleiten zu lassen, seinen Schritt auffordernder gegen den Jungen zu drängen. “Fühlst du, was du mit mir tust? Du raubst mir den Verstand, Darling.” Seine Hand wanderte Credences Brust hinab, legte sich auf die Beule in Credences Schritt und drückte leicht zu. Credence gab ein überraschtes Stöhnen von sich und erschauderte heftig. Percival konnte fühlen, wie der Junge das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge drückte. Er fuhr fort, Credence sanft zu massieren dieser taumelte abermals. Percival musste ihn fester an sich drücken, damit er nicht den Halt verlor. Ein zauberhaftes Wimmern entwich Credence.  
“So ist es gut, mein Junge”, lobte Percival ihn sanft und Credence stöhnte zittrig. Percival fühlte, wie sehr es ihn selbst erregte, dass Credence für jedes noch so kleine Lob derart empfänglich war. “Lass uns weitergehen”, raunte Percival ihm mit kehliger Stimme zu, “Ich will nicht mehr länger warten.”  
Seine Worte führten dazu, dass Credence erneut bebte. Mit hochroten Wangen hob er den Kopf. “A-aber hier... “, stammelte er atemlos und in seine Lust mischte sich offensichtliche Unsicherheit.  
“Nicht hier”, besänftigte Percival ihn mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Er nahm die Hand fort. “Aber ich weiß einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört sind.”  
Credence erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft. “O-okay”, hauchte er. Und er sah dabei so küssenswert aus, dass Percival nicht an sich halten konnte und Credence mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer schob, während er ihre Lippen miteinander verschloss. So sehr sich der Junge nach jeder kleinen lieben Geste verzehrte, so süchtig war Percival nach seiner Unschuld, seiner reinen Freundlichkeit und, nicht zu vergessen, seinem schlanken, langgliedrigen Körper und dem hübschen Gesicht. Dass Credence ein überwältigtes Aufstöhnen entwich und er ergeben in den Kuss sank, tat sein Übriges, damit Percival seine Selbstbeherrschung schwinden fühlte. Er plünderte Credences Mundhöhle, während er sich neben Credence am Geländer abstützte. War er sich zuvor noch sicher gewesen, dass niemand der anderen Anwesenden Interesse daran hatte, hinaus auf den dunklen Balkon zu schauen, so war Credence nun hinter seiner breiten Statur so gut geschützt, dass man ihn nicht mehr sehen würde.  
Trotzdem durfte Percival sich nicht vergessen. Es war ein unnötiges Risiko und er wollte außerdem nicht, dass sie sich noch den Tod holten. So erhitzt, wie sie von den Küssen waren, so sehr fühlte er Credence doch in seinen Armen frösteln. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, löste sich Percival von Credences Lippen. “Folge mir”, knurrte er heiser und den Blick auf Credences Mund gerichtet, der leicht geschwollen war und rot im schwachen Licht der Stadt glänzte. Percival riss sich von dem Anblick los und schaute Credence stattdessen in die Augen. Credence nickte schwach. Sein Blick war glasig. Er schaute Percival auf eine Art an, als wäre er betrunken. Betrunken und gierig auf Sex. Sein Schlafzimmerblick raubte Percival einen Moment den Atem.  
Bevor er sich erneut vergessen konnte, trat Percival einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln wies er mit dem Kopf ins Innere des Gebäudes und drehte sich herum.  
Er ging auf die Tür zu und hinein. Dann durchquerte er den großen Saal, in dem die Feier noch immer im vollen Gange war. Die Zahl der Betrunkenen war gestiegen. Percival suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und auf die andere Seite. Er musste sich nicht zu Credence umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser ihm folgte. Dafür konnte er seine Aura zu deutlich im Rücken fühlen.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Halle lief er durch die weit geöffnete Flügeltür in den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor hinein und wandte sich dann an der nächsten Biegung nach links. Dort blieb er stehen, nicht sichtbar vom Eingang der Halle.  
Niemand lief ihm über den Weg. Das war gut. Er konnte darauf verzichten, jetzt gesehen zu werden. Gerüchte konnten grausam sein. Percival selbst machten sie nichts aus – es waren schon genügend über ihn in Umlauf – aber Credence sollte nach diesem Abend nicht einen Stempel auf der Stirn tragen. Und wenn, dann sollte ‘Eigentum von Mr. Graves’ darauf stehen.  
Der Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln, während er auf Credence wartete, der gleich darauf um die Ecke bog und zusammenfuhr, als er Percival plötzlich neben sich stehen sah.  
“Hallo, Schönheit”, säuselte Percival mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln, umgriff seine Taille und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. Credence, der in seine Arme stolperte, gab ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen von sich, das schließlich davon gedämpft wurde, dass Percival erneut ihre Münder mit einem Kuss verschloss. Nun, da er einmal damit angefangen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht von den verführerischen Lippen lassen. “Bei Merlin, Credence”, seufzte er, als sie sich heftig atmend wieder voneinander lösten, “Du bist ganz und gar zauberhaft. Komm.” Und Percival ließ die Hüfte los und griff stattdessen nach Credences Hand. Er zog ihn mit sich, tiefer in den Gang hinein und dann zu dessen Ende, wo eine kleine unscheinbare Tür die Wand eingelassen war. Percival drehte den Türknauf. Die Tür schwang auf.  
Percival trat ein und zog Credence mit sich ins Dunkel, ehe sich die Tür wieder schloss.  
Sie waren allein.  
“Mr. Graves?”, fragte Credence, der nun unsicher klang und sich vermutlich fragte, warum sie gleich hinter der Tür stehengeblieben waren, anstatt tiefer in den Raum hineinzugehen. “W-wo sind wir?”  
“In einer Besenkammer”, antwortete Percival samten, drehte sich zu Credence herum, den er in der stockfinsteren Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, und drängte ihn gegen die Tür. “Hier wird uns niemand finden. Fürchtest du dich?”, fragte er dort, wo er Credences Ohr vermutete. Er fühlte den Jungen erschaudern. Schlanke Hände legten sich an seine Taille, als wollten sie sich festhalten, während Credence ein verführerisches Seufzen entwich, weil Percival damit begonnen hatte, heiße Küsse auf seinem weichen Hals zu verteilen.  
“Es... es ist so dunkel”, hauchte Credence leise und gab einen hohen Ton von sich, als Percivals Knie seinen Schritt fand und sanft dagegen rieb.  
“Umso besser, findest du nicht?”, fragte Percival leise, die Hände bereits an Credences Hemdkragen. Er öffnete Knopf um Knopf mit den Fingerspitzen. Natürlich hätte er es auch mit einem Zauber gekonnt, aber der Reiz der kleinen Erfolge und das Gefühl, sich langsam voranzupirschen, waren zu verheißungsvoll. “So können wir uns ganz auf das konzentrieren, was wir fühlen.”  
Credence schwieg. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er es mochte, in der Finsternis zu stehen. Percival ließ ihm keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Als er das Hemd bis zum Bauch geöffnet hatte, schob er die Hände unter den Stoff und strich über die Brustwarzen des Jungen.  
Die Wirkung kam augenblicklich und in der Dunkelheit, in der alle anderen Sinne geschärft waren, hörte Percival Credences Keuchen ungleich deutlicher. Er fuhr damit fort, die Daumen über die weiche Haut kreisen zu lassen, bis sich die Brustwarzen fühlbar aufstellen. Während Percival sich an Credences Hals festsaugte, das Knie deutlich in Credences Schritt gedrückt und die Hände an seiner Brust, fühlte er, wie Credence wieder und wieder erbebte und mehr gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken sank. Seine Hände wanderten von Percivals Seiten hinauf auf seine Schultern und hielten sich dort an ihm fest.  
“M-Mr. Graves”, keuchte Credence und stöhnte dann hilflos auf, weil Percival seine Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern gerollt und zugleich das Knie leicht angezogen hatte.  
“Mein zauberhafter Junge”, säuselte Percival ihm ins Ohr und er konnte fühlen, wie schwer es Credence fiel, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. In einer lasziven Bewegung leckte er Credence die Ohrmuschel entlang und raunte: “Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet.”  
Credence entwich ein weiteres Keuchen. Er zitterte.  
Percival ließ die Hände tiefer wandern, zog Credence das Hemd aus der Hose, öffnete die letzten Knöpfe und dann den Gürtel, bevor er den Reißverschluss hinunterzog und die Hand in Credences Hose schob.  
Credence gab ein hohes Wimmern von sich, als Percivals Hand auf sein hartes Glied traf, das sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Percival fühlte seine Gier wachsen. Trunken vor Lust ließ er sich nicht die Zeit, geduldig zu sein. Er begann, Credence fordernd zu massieren, verteilte die Lusttropfen, die bereits aus der Spitze getreten waren, auf dem Glied und fühlte es heiß in seiner Hand zucken.  
“Mr. Graves”, stöhnte Credence so verzweifelt, dass Percival ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Credence krallte sich fester in Percivals Schultern. Sich auf den Beinen zu halten, schien ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer zu fallen. Percival konnte fühlen, wie er die Tür ein Stück hinunterrutschte. “Ah... Mr. Graves... ngh... bitte!” Er schluchzte auf.  
“Schh, Liebes. Ganz ruhig”, raunte Percival ihm zu und ließ seine Bewegungen langsamer werden. Er ahnte, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis er Credence einen Orgasmus bescherte, so jung und unerfahren wie der Junge war. “Ich bin hier und ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich dir gegeben habe, was du möchtest.” Seine Worte wurden von einem hohen Wimmern beantwortet und er fühlte, dass Credences Körper heftiger zu zittern begonnen hatte, als wären die Eindrücke zu viel für ihn. Credences flache Atmung drang ihm in die Ohren. Das Glied war so hart in Percivals Hand, dass er noch langsamer wurde, um es nicht schon alles zu beenden. Dann wäre ein Teil der Jagd vorbei und das wäre überaus schade. Er gedachte, es noch mehr auszukosten, bis sie beide nicht mehr konnten, um es für sie unvergesslich zu machen. “Also was möchtest du, Credence?”, fragte er lockend.  
Credence schwieg. Sein flacher Atem drang an Percivals Ohr, sein Keuchen und Wimmern.  
“Komm schon, Darling, sprich mit mir”, sagte Percival einschmeichelnd, “Lass mich deine Stimme hören.” Sanft saugte er sich an Credences Hals fest. Die Hände, die sich in Percivals Schultern gekrallt hatten, zuckten. Ebenso wie Credences Glied, als Percival mit dem Daumen feuchte Kreise über die Spitze zog.  
Credence entwich ein weiteres gequältes Stöhnen. “N-ah … Mr. Graves!... n-nicht!...”  
“Gefällt es dir nicht, Credence?”, fragte Percival sanft und fuhr fort, sanfte Kreise zu vollführen. Wenn Credence ahnte, welche Freuden ihm bisher entgangen waren, wäre er nun einem simplen Handjob nicht so abgeneigt – oder so überwältigt davon. Doch das machte gerade den Reiz aus.  
Percival musste zugeben, dass ihn sein provokatives Reizen und Credences unverfälschte, verzweifelte Reaktion darauf, so sehr zusätzlich erregte, dass es ihm selbst schwerfiel, einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten.  
“D-doch... hah... aber... aber...“, versuchte Credence seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.  
Percival ahnte, weshalb er sich wehrte. Er wusste von Credences Vergangenheit und seiner Erziehung. Aber die Vorbehalte dieser Frau hielten ihn nun nicht auf und er würde Credence nicht die Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken, ob das, was er tat, mit seiner Erziehung vereinbar war.  
“Dann lass es zu, Credence”, schnurrte Percival verführerisch, “Lass es zu, dass ich dir zeige, wie gut sich das anfühlen kann.” Sein Griff um Credences Glied wurde intensiver. “Lässt du mich das tun?”  
Das Rascheln in der Nähe ließ Percival erahnen, dass Credence zaghaft nickte. “J-ja”, hauchte er atemlos.  
“Guter Junge”, lobte Percival und dann bewegte er seine Hand entschiedener. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sich Credence mit einem atemlosen Aufschrei aufbäumte und Percival fühlte, dass er sich heiß in seiner Hand ergoss, während sein Körper spürbar zusammensackte.  
Percival massierte ihn, bis das starke Beben, das den Körper des Jungen erfasst hatte, abnahm und säuberte sich dann die Hand, bevor er Credence in seine Arme zog. Der Jüngere zitterte an Percivals Brust und nahm tiefe Atemzüge, als müsste er das, was er eben erlebt hatte, verarbeiten.  
“Wie war das, Darling?”, raunte Percival ihm sanft zu.  
“Es... es war...”, stammelte Credence mit unsicherer Stimme, als fehle ihm die Kraft, die Frage zu beantworten. “Sch-schön”, murmelte er schließlich.  
Percival schmunzelte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er ahnte, dass Credence allein davon schon vollkommen aufgewühlt war. Und weil er fühlte, dass Credence Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auf den Füßen zu halten, zog er ihn mit sich ein Stück nach hinten. Als er den Rand des Stuhls in seinen Kniekehlen fühlte, sank er darauf nieder und zog dann Credence mit sich, der, mit offenem Hemd und heruntergelassener Hose, versuchte, auf seinen Schoß zu kommen. Die Dunkelheit machte vieles einfacher. Percival ahnte, dass sie beide nicht so weit gekommen wären, wenn Credence ihn jederzeit sehen konnte. Er wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft, damit die Hose verschwand, die Credences Beine fühlbar daran hinderte, sich weiter zu öffnen, und zog ihn näher. Dann legte er die Hände auf Credences Hintern und schob ihn zu sich, bis sie im Schritt übereinander rieben – jetzt war nur noch eine dünne Stoffschicht zwischen ihnen.  
Percival konnte sich ein leises Keuchen nicht verkneifen.  
“Mr. Graves”, hauchte Credence, dessen Hände erneut auf Percivals Brust lagen und darüberstrichen.  
Noch eine magische Handbewegung von Percival und sein Hemd und Weste öffneten sich. “Nur zu”, sagte er einladend.  
Das ließ sich Credence nicht zweimal sagen. Er schob die Hände unter den Stoff. Sie hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf Percivals Haut, während sie darüberstrichen.  
Percival mahnte sich zu Geduld, obwohl ihn die zaghafte Berührung bereits ungeduldiger machte. Er stand selbst viel zu sehr unter Druck und sein Glied wies ihn nun verstärkt darauf hin, dass seine Hose zu eng für ihn war.  
Das war Credence offensichtlich auch aufgefallen, oder er wollte den Gefallen erwidern. Seine Hände strichen Percivals Bauchmuskeln entlang nach unten und dann über die eindrucksvolle Beule, die sich ihm entgegenreckte. Percival konnte fühlen, wie er auf seinem Schoß herumrutschte. Es machte ihn gierig. Percivals Hand suchte nach Credences Nacken, fand ihn und zog den Jungen daran tiefer, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Hungrig küsste er Credence, stieß die Zunge in den Mundraum des Jüngeren und entlockte ihm ein überraschtes Wimmern, als er Credences Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne nahm und sanft daran zog.  
Seine freie Hand wanderte bereits wieder über Credences Brust, seinen Bauch und seinen Hintern und auch Credences Hände waren nicht untätig. Wie es schien, hatte Credence seinen Mut gefunden. Er nestelte an Percivals Hosenbund herum, bis er schließlich die Hose öffnete und, wie Percival zuvor, die Hand neugierig hineinschob.  
Percival stöhnte an Credences Lippen auf, als die kühle, zierliche Hand sein Glied traf. “Bei Merlin, Credence”, seufzte er, als die Hand des Jungen ihn aus seiner Hose zog und erkundend über ihn strich. Es fühlte sich so viel besser an, wenn man von jemandem berührt wurde, den man begehrte. Percival hatte schon fast vergessen, wie berauschend das war.  
Von seiner Reaktion ermutigt, griff Credence fester zu und brachte Percival dadurch dazu, ehrlich überrascht aufzukeuchen. Verdammt, der Junge lernte schnell. Das war umso verführerischer. All die Dinge, die sie miteinander anstellen könnten... Die Sachen, die er Credence beibringen konnte... Percival schwirrte der Kopf von den Möglichkeiten und er fühlte, wie schnell ihn Credences Hand anheizte. Es war zu lang her gewesen, er würde nicht lang aushalten, wenn es so weiterging.  
“Langsam, Darling”, brachte Percival keuchend hervor und legte seine Hand auf Credences Handgelenk, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Er atmete einen Moment durch, ehe er mit dunklerer Stimme fortfuhr: “Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.” Seine Hand wanderte über Credences Hintern, während er seine eigenen Beine weiter auseinanderstellte, wodurch sich auch die Beine des Jungen weiter öffneten.  
“A-aber ich... Ich möchte auch...”, begann Credence. Ein hoher, überraschter Ton entfuhr ihm, als Percivals Fingerspitzen an seinem Eingang ankamen.  
“Schhh”, besänftigte Percival ihn liebevoll und seine feuchten Fingerspitzen umkreisten den zuckenden Eingang. Er fühlte, wie Credence davor zurückschreckte und sein Becken anhob. “Vertrau mir”, schnurrte Percival und drückte Credences Becken sanft wieder hinunter. “Das wird sich gleich besser anfühlen.” Er schob eine Fingerspitze durch den engen Muskelring. Credence sog scharf die Luft ein.  
“Ruhig”, brummte Percival in die Dunkelheit, während er fühlte, wie sich Credences Hände nun wieder in seine Schultern krallten. Er schob den Finger tiefer, spürte, wie sich die jungfräulichen Muskeln eng um ihn spannten und strich mit der anderen Hand von Credences Becken nach vorn, glitt sanft über das halbsteife Glied des Jungen und fühlte es zucken. “Entspann dich, Darling”, sagte er liebevoll, schob den Finger noch tiefer und strich über eine kleine Erhebung, die Credence zusammenfahren ließ. Der Punkt, den er gesucht hatte. Über Percivals Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Er ließ die Fingerspitze darüber kreisen, während er Credences überreiztes Glied weiter massierte.  
Credence ließ ein zögerliches Stöhnen hören und seine Hände verkrampften sich.  
“Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?”, raunte Percival ihm zu und stieß mit dem Finger fordernd gegen Credences Prostata.  
Er konnte fühlen, wie Credence den Rücken durchbog. “Hah...”, keuchte er überwältigt.  
“Sag mir, dass es dir gefällt, Credence”, knurrte Percival und rieb provozierend über den Punkt.  
“M-Mr. Graves!”, stöhnte Credence atemlos, “Hah... es... ngh! … es gefällt... mir.”  
Sein Stöhnen war Musik in Percivals Ohren. “Und möchtest du mehr davon, Darling?”, lockte er Credence sanft und hörte nicht auf, über seine Prostata zu reiben und leicht den Finger dagegen zu stoßen.  
Credence antwortete nicht. Percival konnte ihn auf seinem Schoß erbeben fühlen und hörte das leise Keuchen und Wimmern.  
“Nun?”, hakte Percival sanft nach und stieß erneut fordernd gegen die Prostata.  
“Ah!”, stöhnte Credence überwältigt, “Mr. Graves!” Er atmete so heftig, dass das Geräusch den kleinen Raum erfüllte. “Ich... Ich möchte mehr... bitte...”, sagte er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme, “Hah... bitte geben Sie... mir mehr, Sir ...”  
“So ein guter Junge”, lobte Percival zufrieden und schob sacht einen zweiten Finger dazu. Credence war eng. Die Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
“Entspann dich für mich, Credence, sei so gut”, bat Percival liebevoll, “Atme in deinen Bauch.”  
Wenn er Credence hätte sehen können, hätte er vermutlich ein Nicken gesehen. So sah er nichts, fühlte nur das härter werdende Glied in der einen Hand, mit der er Credence vor dem etwas unangenehmen Prozess des Weitens ablenkte, und die Enge um die andere Hand, die sich mehr und mehr löste und weitete. Percival schob einen dritten Finger hinzu. Credence entwich ein leidendes Wimmern. Erneut unternahm er den Versuch, vor der Berührung zu fliehen und hob das Becken an.  
Percival ließ sein Glied los und hielt ihn unten.  
“N-nein”, keuchte Credence atemlos. Seine Stimme klang erstickt. “Zu viel... hah... Mr. Graves, es... es ist zu viel.” Er ließ ein Schluchzen vernehmen.  
Percival streichelte über die weiche Haut an Credences Becken, um ihn zu besänftigen. “Bleib bei mir, Liebes”, bat er leise, “Ich bereite dich vor. Vertrau mir, danach wird es besser.”  
Credence antwortete nichts mehr darauf. Er schien angestrengt in seinem Versuch, zu tun, worum Percival ihn bat. Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken, ließ er Percival tiefer ein. Die Finger rutschten höher. Zur Belohnung winkelte Percival sie leicht an und stieß erneut gegen die Prostata. Credence erbebte und ein ersticktes Stöhnen entwich ihm.  
Percival verweilte einen Moment an der Prostata, massierte sie ausgiebig, führte die andere Hand zu Credences Glied zurück und bemerkte die Lusttropfen, die erneut daraus hervortraten, angeheizt von der inneren Stimulation. Dann, als sich die Haut um Credences Glied bereits wieder enger spannte und Credences Seufzen und Keuchen eher wohlig als gequält klang, zog Percival seine Hand aus ihm heraus.  
“Du bist bereit für mich, Credence”, stellte er leise fest, während er mit einem Zauber seine Hand säuberte und dann mit ebenjener Hand Credences nackten Hintern streichelte. “Wollen wir weitergehen?”  
Einen Moment lang erhielt er keine Antwort. Die Dunkelheit hatte auch Nachteile, erkannte er. Er konnte nicht sehen, was in Credence vorging, konnte es nicht aus seinem Gesicht ablesen. Es steigerte die innere Anspannung, die ihn gefangen hielt. Wieso hatte er geduldig gefragt anstatt sich den Jungen einfach zu nehmen? Er kannte die Antwort und doch hoffte er, dass er mit dieser Frage nicht seine eigenen Chancen zerstört hatte.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung wisperte Credence schließlich: “J-ja. Bitte, Mr. Graves.”  
“Guter Junge”, lobte Percival zufrieden und seine Euphorie brachte ihn dazu, die Hand erneut in Credences Nacken zu legen und ihn daran für einen hungrigen Kuss hinunter zu ziehen. Er saugte sich an seinen Lippen fest, strich mit der Zunge darüber und ließ sie über die von Credence streichen. Nachdem sie sich heftig atmend wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, platzierte Percival seine Hände an beiden Seiten von Credences Hintern. “Komm ein Stück hoch für mich, Darling”, bat er.  
Credence folgte dem Wunsch und stand auf, so gut es in seiner Position ging. Percival konnte fühlen, wie nervös er war. Es sprach aus jeder Faser seines Körpers. Percival gedachte, ihm diese Nervosität auszutreiben. Er schob die Hände unter Credences Hintern und dirigierte ihn zu sich. Dorthin, wo sein hartes Glied bereits auf Credence wartete. “Und jetzt wieder hinunter”, raunte er Credence sanft zu und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als er fühlte, wie sich der Muskelring gegen seine Spitze presste. In der Dunkelheit hatte er es nicht so gut anvisieren können wie gewöhnlich, aber nun fühlte er sehr deutlich, dass es genau richtig war.  
Credences Hände krallten sich erneut in Percivals Schultern, während Percival sein Becken tiefer führte. Der Muskelring ließ Percival nach dem ersten Widerstand ein und Percival stöhnte auf, als sich die süße Enge endlich heiß um ihn schloss. Er hatte so lang darauf gewartet, dass ihn nun ein wohliger Schauer durchlief und er aufstöhnte. Bei Merlin, er durfte sich nicht vergessen, sonst wäre es schneller vorbei, als ihm lieb war. Langsam und bedächtig führte er Credences Becken tiefer, fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln eng um ihn schlossen und spürte jedes Zucken, jedes Beben, das durch den zierlichen Körper ging.  
“M-Mr. Graves”, hauchte Credence. Er klang überwältigt.  
Percival strich ihm über den unteren Rücken. “Du fühlst dich atemberaubend an, Credence”, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Das Gefühl raubte ihm tatsächlich den Atem. Einen Moment lang verharrte er in Credence, gab ihnen Zeit, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dann hoben seine Hände Credences Hintern an und der Junge folgte dem Druck bereitwillig, hob sich ein paar Zentimeter hinauf und kam dann, geführt durch Percivals Hände, wieder hinunter. Sie stöhnten auf.  
Noch einmal vollführte Percival die Bewegung quälend langsam, visierte dann, als Credence wieder hinunter sank, die Prostata an und kam ihm in einem kleinen Stoß entgegen, der Credence leise aufschreien und die Arme um Percivals Nacken schlingen ließ. Er schmiegte sich an ihn, lehnte sich gegen Percivals breite Brust, während sich Percival tief in ihn versenkte und fühlte, wie die zuckenden Muskeln ihn massierten.  
Dann zog Percival ein wenig das Tempo an. Er hob Credences Becken, kam ihm beim Herabsenken mit seinem eigenen entgegen und wiederholte die Bewegung mit jedem Mal schneller. Credence stöhnte jedes Mal auf, wenn Percival seine Prostata traf und Percival bemerkte, dass ihn die Enge, die ihn tieferziehen wollte, so sehr berauschte, dass er erneut unendlich gierig wurde. Wieder stieß er hart zu. Wieder stöhnte Credence auf, nah an seinem Ohr, sodass Percival ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie fanden nach und nach in einen Rhythmus hinein. Credences Bewegungen, mit denen er versuchte, sich Percivals Stößen anzupassen, waren fahrig und linkisch. Ein wenig abgehackt und unkoordiniert. Es war Percival gleich, denn die Wirkung war dieselbe. Seine Erregung wuchs und er fühlte, dass es Credence ebenso ging. Ihr lauter werdendes, flacheres Atmen hallte von den nahen Wänden des kleinen Raumes wider, durchmischt mit Credences Stöhnen, das immer lauter und sehnender wurde. Percival fühlte, dass ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und das, was er von Credences Haut berührte, wurde ebenso erhitzter und feuchter. Percival widerstand dem Drang, ihm den Schweiß von der Haut zu lecken. Das würde nur die stetige Reibung ihrer Körper übereinander und ineinander unterbrechen und für solche Dinge könnte er sich beim nächsten Mal Zeit nehmen.  
Sein Verlangen wuchs, seine Finger krallten sich in Credences Hüfte und er stieß härter zu und immer härter. Credences Stöhnen wandelte sich bald in atemloses und überwältigtes Aufschreien, durchmischt mit Percivals Namen und hilflosem Wimmern. Er klammerte sich an Percival, drängte sich an ihn, kam seinen Bewegungen so gut entgegen, wie er konnte, und verstärkte damit nur Percivals Lust auf ihn und seine Gier nach mehr.  
Bald schon fühlte Percival das vertraute Ziehen in seinen Hoden wachsen, fühlte, wie sich sein innerer Druck weiter aufbaute und griff, bevor es zu spät war, nach Credences Glied. Er massierte es fordernd, wodurch er weitere überreizte Rufe des Jüngeren provozierte, stieß hektisch und wie von Sinnen in ihn hinein und kam schließlich mit einem grollenden Stöhnen tief in ihm, ehe Credence, der von der doppelten Reizung vollkommen überwältigt war, ihm mit einem atemlosen Schrei folgte.  
Dann senkte sich Stille über sie.  
Heftig atmend, schwitzend und bebend saßen sie in der Dunkelheit aufeinander, kosteten die letzten Momente ihres hormonellen Rausches aus und kamen wieder zu Atem.  
Percival konnte Credences flatterndes Herz an seiner Brust fühlen. Er mochte das Gefühl ihrer Haut aufeinander.  
Zu seiner Überraschung war es Credence, der zuerst sprach. “Danke, Mr. Graves”, hauchte er mit erschöpfter Stimme und als sein Becken zuckte, spürte Percival die Bewegung deutlich an seinem Glied.  
Percival lachte leise. “Ich danke dir”, schnurrte er und strich Credence über den kühlen, verschwitzten Rücken. Wenn es nach ihm ging, könnten sie noch ein paar Minuten so sitzen bleiben, aneinandergeschmiegt und verschwitzt von ihrem gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Er genoss den Frieden des gelösten Drucks, den Triumph der Eroberung und das erhebende Gefühl der Bestätigung. Die Erinnerung daran, wie bereitwillig sich Credence seinen Berührungen hingegeben hatte, versetzte ihn in einen Glücksrausch.  
“W-wenn wir ... wenn wir diesen Raum verlassen...”, hörte er Credence leise sagen, nachdem sie beide erneut einige Zeit geschwiegen hatten, “werden Sie... so tun als sei das alles nie geschehen?”  
Percival stutzte. “Wie kommst du darauf?”, fragte er sanft.  
“Es wäre ... in Ordnung für mich”, behauptete Credence aber Percival hörte die Schwermut, die er versuchte, aus seiner Stimme zu halten. “Ist das nicht der Grund, weshalb wir hier in der Dunkelheit sind? Weil Sie mich dabei nicht sehen wollten?”  
Diese Vermutung stimmte Percival traurig. Nein, das war nicht der Grund gewesen. Er hatte lediglich geglaubt, dass sich Credence mehr gehenlassen konnte und dass es darüber hinaus nicht zu unschönen Zwischenfällen kommen würde... Percival fürchtete noch immer, dass Credence ihn für Grindelwald hielt, wenn er sich ähnlich verhielt. Wenn er ihn nicht sah, konnte er dem Irrtum nicht so leicht erliegen, hatte Percival sich gedacht. “Credence, Darling, hör mir zu”, bat er sanft und seine Hand suchte Credences Wange. Sie war nass, wie er bestürzt bemerkte. Credence weinte?  
Zärtlich strich Percival über die feuchte Wange, trocknete die Tränenspuren und fühlte, wie Credence sich in seine Handfläche schmiegte. “Ich finde dich sehr anziehend”, sagte er mit aller Aufrichtigkeit, “Das ist die Wahrheit. In meinen Augen bist du nicht nur intelligent und widerstandsfähig. Du bist auch so hübsch, dass ich kaum die Finger von dir lassen kann.”  
Credence schnaubte ungläubig und Percival fühlte an seiner Hand, dass er den Kopf schüttelte. Sein niedriges Selbstwertgefühl tat Percival in der Seele weh. Er wünschte, Credence könnte sehen, was er sah. “Es ist wahr, Credence”, beharrte er leise aber eindringlich, “Ich begehre dich. Ich begehre dich mehr, als gut für mich ist.”  
Seinen Worten folgte eine kurze Stille. Dann fragte Credence leise: “T-tatsächlich?” Es klang ungläubig, aber nicht mehr so ablehnend. Vielmehr verwundert.  
Percival schmunzelte. “Ja”, sagte er sanft. “Credence, jedes Mal, wenn ich dir begegne, möchte ich dich küssen. Ich warte seit Monaten darauf, herauszufinden, wie deine Lippen schmecken.”  
Credence schwieg. Percival fühlte, dass sein Körper bebte. Er wagte sich weiter vor. “Wenn du erlaubst... möchte ich es ab sofort gern öfter beweisen, wie zauberhaft ich dich finde und was das mit mir anstellt”, bat er sanft. Seine Worte provozierten weitere Tränen. Sie liefen über Credences Wangen und benetzten Percivals Hand.  
“M-Mr. Graves...”, hauchte Credence.  
Percival zog ihn in seine Arme. “Oh, Darling”, sagte er liebevoll, “Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man nicht mehr an das Glück glauben kann.” Er drückte Credence einen Kuss auf die Stirn. “Aber lass es uns gemeinsam versuchen. Ich wünsche mir, dass uns das gelingt. Du nicht auch, Credence?”  
Er fühlte Credence an seiner Halsbeuge nicken. Dann wurde seine Schulter nass. Percival drückte Credence ein wenig näher, sog seinen Duft ein und wartete darauf, dass der Junge sich wieder fing. Und dann... dann würden sie diesen Raum verlassen, mit ein wenig mehr Hoffnung im Herzen. Hoffnung auf ein neues Jahr, das besser werden würde als die letzten.


End file.
